One thousand paper cranes
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: La leyenda dice que si haces mil grullas de papel un deseo te será concedido. Kiku quiere hacer eso realidad. Leve Ameripan. Hiroshima y Nagasaki.
1. Parte 1

**One thousand paper cranes**

El americano abrió la puerta del avión de combate y salió de él de un salto. Se quito el casco junto con las gafas y se puso las suyas. Estaba en territorio que hasta hace poco era enemigo, en aquellos momentos, territorio invadido. Daba pena ver como había quedado Japón, una vez un gran imperio reducido a cenizas. Se podía oír des de allí la gente quejándose en su lecho de muerte. Para llegar donde estaba tuvo que pasar por encima Hiroshima, la ciudad que hacía poco habían bombardeado. Pudo ver la destrucción que causo una sola bomba. Una bomba que activo él. Se le hizo un nudo en el cuello, sintiendo el dolor de aquellos millones de persones que se habían muerto o peor, que habían sobrevivido pero ahora sufrían heridas que no podían ser tratadas.

-¡Jones!- le gritó uno de los oficiales. Era su comandante. Se acercó a él a paso rápido y le dio la mano. - Felicidades Jones, fue todo un éxito y tu fuiste el que estuvo a cargo de la misión. Os felicito, a ti y a tu equipo. Sois unos héroes.- le felicitó el comandante. Alfred le dio las gracias sintiéndose orgulloso, aunque en el fondo aquella desgracia para Japón no lo llenaba de orgullo. Intentó pensar que era lo mejor, que fue para terminar la guerra pero aún así le dolía.

Entró en un edificio que servía de hospital para todos los que habían sobrevivido a la primera bomba, los que habían sobrevivido a _Little Boy. _Él fue el último de tocar la bomba con sus manos, antes de que esta cobrara millones de vidas. Solo abrir las puertas se podían oír gemidos y gritos de agonía. Todo su cuerpo se tenso, a cada paso que daba el corazón se le encogía un poco.

A banda y banda del amplio pasillo había camas separadas por biombos, y en cada cama al menos había una persona agonizando de sufrimiento. No tenía valor para mirar el daño que había hecho, culpándose enteramente. Médicos y enfermeras iban y venían de un lado a otro, casi mareante. Eran pocos por tanta gente. Las lágrimas se le acumulaban a los ojos a medida de que iba avanzando.

-¿Como va el chico?

-Todavía no ha hablado.- murmuró uno de los doctores. Alfred sin poder evitarlo miro hacía donde provenían aquellas voces. Un doctor y una enfermera hablaban al pie de una cama. Se acercó ligeramente hacía allí y pudo ver que un chico yacía en la cama. No podía verle el rostro ya que la parte que veía él estaba vendada. Su pelo era completamente negro y tenía los brazos vendados A duras penas podía ver el leve movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar. El doctor se giro hacía el chico y con el ceño fruncido suspiro.

-¿Como te llamas, chico?- el chico no respondió ante la pregunta. Al cabo de unos minutos los médicos se cansaron de esperar y se marcharon a atender a otra persona. Alfred se acercó mas al chico. Cuando casi a su lado pudo ver el rostro del chico. Casi la mitad de la cara estaba vendada. Solo le podía ver un ojo. El alrededor del ojo estaba quemado. Tenia quemaduras leves por todo el rostro. Su boca estaba medio abierta, lo justo para dejar entrar aire. Su vista estaba como perdida, parecía muerto solo el leve subir y bajar de su pecho hacía ver que estaba vivo.

Los ojos de Alfred se humedecieron al ver aquel chico. No dejo que saliera ninguna lágrima. Se sentó al lado de aquella cama, sintiendo la necesidad que cuidar aquel chico. El japonés ni se movió, continuo con los ojos perdidos.

Cuando hacía varias horas que Alfred estaba allí los cerró y se puso a dormir. Miles de médicos pasaban por delante de él, al menos en una hora llegó a ver cincuenta. El americano no se había movido del lado del chico pero este parecía no haberle visto. Alfred se levantó para comer algo pero volvió en seguida, y se volvió a sentar al lado del chico.

Había pasado una hora quizás y este despertó. Alfred no se movió, esperando a que este lo viese pero no fue así, el chico siguió con la vista fija al techo. Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir el americano se rindió y se levantó para irse a casa. Estaba intrigado, como era que aquel chico aún que había dirigido sus ojos hacía él un par de veces parecía no haberle visto, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Buscó un médico para preguntarle sobre aquel chico.

-Perdone, aquel chico que esta ahí- dijo señalando la cama.- ¿Que le pasa? He estado muchas horas allí y aunque me miraba y me había visto no me dirigió la palabra. ¿Es mudo? - el médico le dedicó una sonrisa triste mientras miraba la cama. Negó con la cabeza y apretó un poco más los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-No, la bomba atómica lo dejo ciego.- aquellas palabras dejaron a Alfred muy sorprendido. Y si lo pensaba, era lógico, había dirigido su mirada hacía él y aún así, no lo había visto. Sintió que los ojos se le volvían a humedecer y se le hacía un nudo en el cuello. El doctor suspiró.- Pobre chico, yo le conocía des de que era pequeño. Su madre y su padre han muerto y era hijo único. No tiene a nadie, no tiene nada.- dicho esto, el médico se fue dejando a Alfred con sus pensamientos. Miró de reojo la cama una última vez, el chico dormía una pequeña mueca de dolor en su rostro.

* * *

El día siguiente, Alfred se volvió a presentar en el hospital. Toda la noche en vela, pensando en el japonés y las palabras del doctor. _No tiene a nadie, no tiene nada. _Parte de los hospitalizados tenían a alguien a su lado, alguien que les tomaba de la mano y les aseguraba que toda iría bien. ¿Quien tenía él? Nadie, y Alfred no iba a permitir que aquella siguiera así.

Camino decidido hasta la cama del japonés, para encontrar que no estaba allí. Su respiración se paró un momento y salió corriendo para buscar a algún doctor que le pudiera decir donde estaba. Una enfermera le dijo que se encontraba en la sala de pruebas. Salió corriendo hacía allí, aún que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Cuando por fin la encontró sin llamar a la puerta entró para ver si estaba bien. El doctor y el chico giraron sus cabezas hacía la puerta. Alfred reconoció al doctor, el mismo que le había dicho lo que le pasaba al japonés.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Alfred desesperado. El chico se encontraba estirado en una camilla y el doctor parecía estar tomando muestras de sangre.

-Si, lo está, solo hacemos pruebas para ver si tiene algún tipo de enfermedad, no hay porqué alertarse.- el doctor tapó el pequeño, casi invisible agujero que le había hecho con la aguja. - ¿me ayudas? Tengo que llevarle a la habitación y no se puede mantener en pie.- Alfred conmovido por lo que acababa de oír asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a el chico. Como si aún no se lo creyera, toco lentamente el brazo de este, temiendo que se rompiera. El doctor se levantó con esfuerzo y se dirgió hacía él para levantar al japonés cuando Alfred lo paró.

-Yo puedo solo, no haga esfuerzos.- le dijo antes de con cuidado levantar al sorprendido y medio dormido japonés en brazos. El doctor sonrió y suspiró quitándose los guantes que llevaba.

-Parece que mentira que haya soldados tan gentiles como tu.- murmuró mientras daba una palmada en el hombro del americano. Alfred llevó al chico hasta su cama y lo dejo en ella suavemente para que no sufriera ningún daño. Cuando lo hubo dejado pudo ver lo fatal que estaba. Sus piernas parecían solo hueso, una escayolada, seguramente rota, la otra completamente vendada seguramente por quemaduras. Sus brazos, también esqueléticos vendados que arriba a bajo y aún en la mano, la parte que no estaba vendada podía ver las quemaduras. Aquellas partes que aún no había podido ver el otro día y que le oprimían el corazón. El chico respiraba mas pesadamente que el día pasado, cosa que asustó bastante a Alfred. Aún así, el pequeño japonés, no hablaba. Con cuidado tapo al chico con las mantas que había en la cama y se sentó otra vez a su lado.

Aquella vez, se pasó todo el día ahí, observó como la enfermera le daba de comer, como le observaban y le hacían pruebas y se quedó hasta que el chico hubo cenado y se puso a dormir otra vez. Alfred cada vez que veía que tenía alguna dificultad con algo, ya que prácticamente no podía mover su cuerpo, sentía la impetuosa necesidad de ayudarle, pero simplemente se quedaba quieto, observándolo con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Alfred estuvo yendo allí, siguiendo la misma rutina, sin hablar, durante tres días. No sabía si el japonés se había percatado de su presencia, pero algo le decía que sí, y que cuando llegaba, él quería tener la esperanza que el chico le estaba esperando.

El quinto día que estuvo allí, se sentó como siempre pero un suspiro le sacó de sus pensamientos. Miro al japonés quien tenía una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

-Eres el soldado ¿verdad?- le preguntó con una voz dulce, pero rota, tal como Alfred se la había imaginado. El corazón del americano pareció dar un salto a que por fin le estuviera hablando.

-Sí, sí lo soy. Hablas... Creía que nunca me hablarías. ¡Es genial! Me llamo Alfred. F. Jones. - el chico se quedo callado un rato, como si estuviera procesando las palabras.

-Eres... Eres americano...- Alfred comprendió lo que quería decir con aquellas palabras. Era una baga traducción de "has matado a toda mi familia y me has hecho todo esto".

-Lo... Lo siento...- susurró el americano mientras intentaba tomar su mano. El japonés se dejo tocar un poco pero la apartó lentamente.

-¿Por qué...?- susurró, con una voz suave, un poco quebrada como si fuera llorar.

-¿Por... qué...?- pregunto Alfred dándole a entender que no le había entendido.

-¿Por qué te quedas aquí, conmigo, siempre...?- preguntó suavemente mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban las mejillas del chico. Alfred tragó saliva pensando una respuesta.

_¿Por qué lo hacía? Era estúpido, pero simplemente lo había visto allí y no había podido evitar quedarse para estar a su lado, aún sin conocerle, sin que él hablase, se había quedado allí, día tras día, sin decir una sola palabra, solo observando el respirar del japonés. _

-No lo sé... Solo sé que necesito estar aquí a tu lado...- Alfred le sonrió dulcemente poniendo una de sus manos encima de las del asiático. El mas joven cerró los ojos haciendo que cayeran más lágrimas y suspiró.

-Gracias... Alfred-san...- murmuró. Alfred con su otra mano libre secó las lágrimas del rostro del chico y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Kiku. Honda Kiku.- le contestó el japonés.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas, día tras día Alfred, sin faltar nunca, se presentaba en el hospital, se sentaba al lado de Kiku con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de hacerle sonreír pero nunca lo conseguía, aunque a veces parecía que lo iba a hacer, el japonés iba a sonreír, pero su rostro se volvía a poner triste, su tristeza era como una sombra que le perseguía. Intercambiaban pocas palabras, después Alfred dejaba que el japonés descansara y solo lo observaba, rogando a dios que se pusiera bien y algún día le pudiera llevar fuera.

* * *

-¿Alfred?- susurró Kiku con los ojos cerrados. Alfred subió el rostro para ver que quería Kiku.- ¿No tienes familia que te quieran ver?- le preguntó.

-Sí, pero se encuentran en América y ahora me tengo que quedar aquí para ayudar, para ayudarte a ti. - y aquella fue una de las veces que Alfred estuvo seguro que el japonés iba a sonreír pero aún así, no lo hizo. - Kiku... ¿Y tu familia?

El pequeño japonés abrió los ojos ante aquella pregunta y se quedo con la boca abierta, como si fuera a contestar pero las palabras no salían. Inspiró una vez y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Creo... Creo que todos murieron durante la explosión. Ellos... Papa... Y mama... Estaban muy cerca de donde cayó. - murmuró Kiku con la voz apagada. Alfred se arrepintió en aquel mismo momento de haberlo preguntado. ¿En que estaría pensando? Si estuvieran vivos seguramente estarían allí con él, ayudándolo, pero aquel chico, estaba solo en el mundo y entonces fue cuando se acordó de las palabras del doctor. ¡Madre mía, como había sido tan idiota de haber preguntado aquello! - Estoy solo...- sollozó el japonés.

-¡No! ¡Yo estoy aquí!- le aseguró el americano mientras le tomaba de las manos. - Yo estoy aquí y no te dejaré.- le repitió. Kiku cerró los ojos y se durmió al poco rato. Alfred dejo sus manos y acarició un poco el pelo azabache del japonés.

-Es tan suave...- murmuró. Secó las lágrimas del rostro y notó que las vendas que estaban sobre uno de sus ojos estaban húmedas. Llamó a un doctor para ver si se las podían cambiar pero le contestaron que no podían ya que iban bastante escasos de vendas ya que había muchos heridos. Observó a Kiku durmiendo plácidamente y miró el reloj que había en la pared. Era ya muy tarde y para estar bien temprano pensó que era mejor que se fuese a casa. Besó la frente del japonés y pudo atisbar un intento de sonrisa en sus labios. Pero aún no lo era. Alfred sonrió y mirando una última vez aquel chico se fue._

Había conseguido una silla de ruedas y se encontraban fuera del hospital, paseando por los jardines. Estaban lejos de Hiroshima,así que la radiación de la bomba no había afectado tanto ahí. Kiku había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando del aire. Alfred empujaba la silla, admirando el jardín. La mayoría de las plantas de conservaban intactas, ahí el fuego no había llegado. El americano tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, hacía días que una pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza, pero no podía decirla, le daba miedo hablar de aquello, sentía una tristeza profunda, unas ganas de llorar, culpabilidad un vació que quizás nunca sería llenado. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Alfred necesitaba saber lo que había causado.

-Kiku... ¿Como fue el día... En aque cayó la bomba?- murmuró, deseando que el japonés no lo hubiera oído. Pero lo hizo. Su semblante se torno serio unos momentos, pero después se entristeció. Otro intento de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Estaba en casa con mi hermano pequeño. Mi madre y mi padre habían ido al centro de la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas. Aquellos días mi padre estaba en casa ya que se había hecho daño y no podía servir al ejército, pero aún así ayudaba a mi madre con las tareas. Mi hermano estaba enfermo, no había podido ir a la escuela. Lo había tumbado en la cama y le había puesto un paño empapado con agua en la frente para que le bajara la fiebre. Me había levantado para ir a recoger la ropa que estaba tendida fuera. La estaba recogiendo cuando vi la luz. Al principio estaba lejos pero... En cuestión de segundos me vi envuelto en ella. Recuerdo que me tape la cara con los brazos y me había girado para ir a buscar a mi hermano. Pero la casa no estaba. Cuando retomé el conocimiento, al cabo de pocos minutos... Me encontraba bajo los escombros de la casa. Aún veía, pero veía muy mal y me hacía daño todo el cuerpo. Salí como pude de los escombros y casi sin poder sostenerme en pie grite el nombre de mi hermano. Muy lentamente conseguí caminar y busqué por la casa para ver si estaba. Cuando lo encontré casi no le reconocí. Estaba muerto, tenía todo el cuerpo quemado y varias bigas le habían caído encima. Y entonces me pregunté ¿Por que yo no he muerto? ¿Por que no estoy tan quemado como él? Cuando salí de los escombros de lo que había sido mi casa observé la calle. Aquello ya no era una ciudad. Solo veía escombros, fuego, sombras que se movían lejos. Cada vez veía menos, pero me pude mover un poco por lo que era antes Hiroshima. Por las calles caminaban cadáveres, todos parecían muertos vivientes...- las lágrimas que había aguantado todo el rato se escaparon de sus ojos. A Alfred se le oprimió el corazón y tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, que amenazaban con salir. - Me pregunte, - continuo con la voz quebrada- ¿Tendría yo aquel aspecto? Recuerdo que me senté en el suelo porqué no podía más, me dolía mucho todo y las piernas ya no me respondían. Los ojos cada vez me quemaban más y ya no podía ver prácticamente nada. Después de eso, recuerdo despertar en una sala de este edificio, dónde me estaban curando las quemaduras. Ya no podía ver nada. No tenía nada... Lo había perdido todo, mis padres habían muerto, mi hermano también y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado solo. Que aunque pudiera salir vivo... Que aunque pudiera vivir... No tendría lugar dónde ir. - Kiku bajo la cabeza y sollozó, aún así llorando en silencio, como solía hacer cada noche. Alfred se puso delante de él y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndole por un momento. Kiku no le devolvió el abrazo, sus manos continuaban en su regazo, sus dedos entrelazados. Había empezado a mojar la ropa del americano así que se intentó separarse pero un sollozó del otro lo detuvo. Kiku se quedo sorprendido que el americano se hubiera puesto a llorar por su historia.

-Lo siento... Lo siento... Yo tengo la culpa... - Kiku intentó decir algo pero al americano rápidamente lo cortó. - No digas que no es verdad, que yo no lo escogí. Yo fui el último que tocó a la bomba, yo fui el que la conecto, yo fui el que activo aquella arma mortal. Yo...- sollozó.- Yo fui el que te dejo ciego Kiku...- murmuró antes de ponerse a llorar mas fuerte. El japonés se había quedado sorprendido, mientras oía el americano sollozar. No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. Alfred pensaba que Kiku estaba sintiendo rabia, y se había enfadado con él pero el japonés solo podía sentir pena. Aquel hombre lo sentía, y no podía estar enfadado, simplemente no se sentía enfadado. El japonés alargó el brazo y lo fue moviendo hasta que se topo con el cuerpo del americano. Una vez lo hubo encontrado le agarró de la camiseta y lo acercó a él. Alfred miro a Kiku extrañado pero se dejo llevar hasta que vio que Kiku lo abrazaba. Alfred se conmovió todavía más. ¿Como podía aquel chico, después de saber que era él el que le había dejado ciego, abrazarlo? ¿Como podía existir alguien con tanta facilidad para perdonar? ¿Como podía existir alguien que mereciera tanto la vida como lo hacía aquel japonés?

-Tuviste la mala suerte de haberlo hecho tu, pero si no hubiera sido otro. Tu no tuviste la idea. No es tu culpa. Quizás tampoco es culpa de quien tuvo la idea. Tu país solo quería que la guerra terminará, y el mío no supo cuando rendirse. Nadie tiene toda la culpa, pues todos hemos participado en esto.- susurró en la oreja de Alfred. El americano lo abrazó más fuerte y lloró en su hombro, deseando que aquel chico viviera, una persona como él no merecía morir.

* * *

_Está vez pondre esto aquí debajo. Esto es un two-shot, así que esperad una continuación que si tiene fama subire mañana. Esta creo que es la mejor historia que he escrito nunca, y sin exagerar, ha podido hacerme llorar a mi misma solo pensandola, cuando creaba esto en mi mente, mientras estaba haciendo grullas de papel me puse a llorar. Espero que os guste mucho y que la sigais. _

_¿Reviews?_

_**Sayonaraa**_


	2. Parte 2

_**One thousand paper cranes part 2**_

Unas nubes negras anunciaban tormenta así que Alfred y Kiku se habían quedado dentro. Alfred le estaba leyendo un libro a Kiku, un libro sobre leyendas japonesas que el americano había comprado en su país. El japonés escuchaba atentamente hasta que el sonido de un trueno resonó por toda la sala. La sala se oscureció un poco y empezó a oírse el sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales. Alfred observó a Kiku quien esperaba pacientemente.

-¿No vas a continuar?- le preguntó el japonés con un hilo de voz. El americano asintió, pero dándose cuenta de que el chico no habría podido ver aquello le contestó con un sí y continuo leyendo. Cada leyenda que leía la vivía en su mente, cada personaje era real en su subconsciencia. Kiku, a pesar de no tener una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía mas feliz, su rostro mas iluminado, un pequeño proyecto de sonrisa se asomaba cada vez que una de las leyendas acababa bien.

Cuando llegaron a la última leyenda el americano leyó atentamente el título.

-Las mil grullas de papel...- murmuró. El japonés pareció oírlo porqué giro la cabeza hacía él, su rostro repentinamente iluminado.

-M-mi madre... Me contó esa leyenda.- murmuró. Alfred cerró el libro, prefería que fuera el japonés que le relatará la leyenda, que con su fina voz creará sueños.

-¿Me la puedes contar?- le preguntó el americano. Kiku asintió, asumiendo que Alfred lo estaba observando.

-¿Hay papel por aquí?- preguntó. Alfred miro a su alrededor. El único papel que tenía a la vista era el de una receta que un médico se había dejado ahí. La observó y decidiendo que no era importante se la pasó a Kiku. El japonés tomó el papel suavemente entre sus dedos y intentó sonreír otra vez mientras empezaba a doblar el papel. Alfred le miro impaciente, sus ojos iban de sus manos hasta su rostro.- La leyenda dice que, si haces mil grullas de papel, ellas te concederán un deseo. - sus finas manos continuaban moviendo el papel, doblándolo expertamente. - También se dice que se tendrán muchos años de felicidad... Mamá me contó que hubo un niño que tenía a su madre enferma, a punto de morir, y decidió hacer las mil grullas de papel. Su deseo fue que, no solo su madre, sino todas las personas que tuvieran la misma enfermedad que ella, se curasen. Su deseo fue concedido.-

una lágrima bajo, resbalando lentamente por el rostro fino del japonés mientras que en sus manos descansaba una grulla de papel perfectamente hecha. Alfred observó aquella figura, su corazón oprimido por aquella conmovedora historia. - Alfred-san...- susurró con una voz fina el oriental. El americano le miro de inmediato.- ¿Crees que yo me podría salvar si lo hiciera? ¿Creer que yo podría salvar todas estás personas que están enfermas como yo? - ante aquellas inocentes pero profundas preguntas el americano no se vio capaz de retener las lágrimas. Empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas como una cascada, de su boca escapaban algunos sollozos. Agarró la mano de Kiku y se la besó, algunas lágrimas cayendo en ella. El japonés sintió las lágrimas del americano en su mano así que la levantó un poco y le acarició el rostro. - ¿Por que llorás...? - le preguntó dulcemente. Alfred sonrió.

-Lo haremos Kiku, te salvaremos a ti, y a todos estas personas...- le aseguró mientras le apretaba ligeramente la mano. - Te lo juro.

* * *

Alfred se pasó en vela casi toda la noche, recortando papeles de colores en forma cuadrada hasta que llegó a la cifra de cuatrocientos. Con una sonrisa se fue satisfecho a dormir, mientras en su corazón aún sentía pesadez y tristeza por aquel chico.

La mañana siguiente se apresuró a llegar al hospital, dónde Kiku lo esperaba despierto. Alfred pudo ver como el rostro de aquel inocente chico se iluminaba al oír que había cortado cuatrocientos papeles para poder hacer las grullas. Sus manos doblegaban hábilmente el papel, intentando enseñar al americano como hacerlo. Cuando terminaban una Alfred la cogía y con un lápiz que había cogido del hospital escribía el número en la cola.

-¿De que color es este...?- preguntó el japonés mientras alzaba su grulla recién hecha. Alfred dejo de concentrarse en su trabajo y observó el papel. Miro el japonés, quien en aquel momento tenía una expresión triste. Alfred habría podido decir que lo entendía, que le compadecía pero era incapaz de entenderlo, alguien que puede ver los colores de la vida, alguien que puede ver, era incapaz de entender alguien que era ciego.

-Rojo.- le contestó con una sonrisa. El japonés hizo otro proyecto de sonrisa.

-No recuerdo como era... - murmuró. El americano sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y se le hacía un nudo en el cuello. El japonés cogió otro papel y enseguida estuvo de vuelta a su trabajo. El americano escribió el numero 167 en la cola de la grulla roja y la dejo en el suelo junto con las otras. Las enfermeras y doctores que pasaban por allí observaban lo que estaban haciendo les saludaban con una sonrisa triste y se iban. Alfred estaba convencido, él quería salvar a Kiku, costase lo que costase, y si el japonés quería hacerlo de aquella forma él le ayudaría.

Aquel día pudieron llegar a la cifra de casi trescientos. En pocos días estarían hechas. La lluvia seguía chocando contra las ventanas.

* * *

El cuarto día no llovía, así que después de haber hecho unas cuantas grullas decidieron salir. El cielo continuaba gris, el ambiente era triste y húmedo, pero que el japonés tuviera ganas de salir a fuera hacía que fuera un día feliz para Alfred. Pasearon un rato por los jardines, Alfred empujando la silla de ruedas. En el regazo del japonés descansaba la última grulla que había hecho, número 875. Estaban a punto de llegar al final, y los dos estaban felices de aquello.

-Kiku...- murmuró el americano. El japonés movió la cabeza, indicando que estaba escuchando. - ¿Por que nunca sonríes?- le preguntó. Podría parecer una pregunta mordaz, algo fea, pero Alfred estaba seguro de que obtendría algo bueno de aquello.

-¿P-por que preguntas eso?

-Porque nunca te he visto sonreír y estoy seguro de que quedarías hermoso con una sonrisa.- le alabó con una sonrisa. El japonés se sonrojó un poco.

-El día que tenga las mil grullas de papel... Aquel día sonreiré para ti Alfred-san. **********

La mañana siguiente Alfred, después de pasar toda la noche en vela recortándolos, llevo los papeles que faltaban para hacer mil. Se sentó, como siempre, al lado del japonés y los dos se pusieron a doblegar los papeles y crear grullas.

Kiku le pasó una grulla recién hecha a Alfred para que le pusiera el numero en la cola.

-¿Cuantas llevamos?- preguntó el japonés.

-Nos faltan cuatro para llegar a las quinientas.- le contestó sonriendo el americano. Kiku cogió otro papel y empezó a otra. Alfred acabó la que tenía en la mano. - ¿No te gustaría saber si tus padres están vivos?- murmuró. Kiku dejo de hacer la grulla y bajo la cabeza.

-Ellos estaban mucho mas cerca del centro de la explosión... Si yo he quedado así, ellos están mucho peor. Al principio, cuando llegué aquí había otro americano conmigo, él fue el que se encargó de llevarme aquí, y le pregunté: "¿Están vivos mis padres?". Él me preguntó dónde estaban en el momento de la explosión y se lo expliqué. Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces él me contestó: "Me temo que no". - Kiku pausó un momento y respiró hondo, tragándose las lágrimas. - Me dolió mucho que mis padres estuvieran muertos, pero lo que también me dolió es que el Americano no volvió y tampoco me pidió perdón.- acabó de explicar con un leve murmullo. Alfred alargó el brazo y puso su mano encima de la del asiático.

-Lo siento. - le dijo. Kiku levantó la cabeza y giro su cabeza hacía él, su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¿Por... que?

-Lo siento por él, por el americano que te trajo aquí... Todo el país lo siente.- le aseguró Alfred, agarrándole de las manos. Kiku ya no intentaba contener las lágrimas. - Y sobretodo lo siento yo.- una de las manos de Alfred subió hasta el rostro de Kiku y le acarició la mejilla.

-Gracias.- susurró el japonés.

* * *

Tres días después estaban a punto de terminar las grullas de papel. Era muy tarde, y estaban echando a Alfred del hospital a pesar de que solo les quedaban diez grullas de papel por hacer hasta llegar a las mil. Kiku le dijo que no pasaba nada, que no le importaba, que mañana las terminarían. Alfred sonrió y puso la grulla 990 en la mesilla. Se despidió del japonés y se fue a casa, un sentimiento de tristeza en su pecho. No se sentía bien, quizás porque aún no habían terminado las grullas. Pero decidió levantarse mas temprano para ir a acabarlas.

* * *

El americano traspasó las puertas del hospital una sonrisa en su rostro. Se dirigió hacía la cama dónde el japonés debía de estar descansando solo para encontrar que dos enfermeras y el doctor se encontraban allí.

Una de las enfermeras giró la cabeza y vio al americano, reconociéndolo al verlo todos los días con el pequeño japonés. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Alfred se temió lo peor. Se acercó allí a paso lento y una enfermera fue a su encuentro antes de que pudiera ver a Kiku. Las lágrimas habían empezado a bajar de los ojos de la chica mientras conservaba la sonrisa.

-Por favor... No...- susurró Alfred. La enfermera asintió.

-Las pudo terminar justo antes de fallecer, antes de dejarnos, cumplió su sueño. Todo gracias a usted. - le explicó la chica con voz rota. Alfred se aguanto las ganas de llorar y cuando todos se hubieron marchado, no sin antes sonreír tristemente al americano, se aproximó a la cama del japonés.

-Kiku...- susurró el americano. Su rostro seguía igual de hermoso que cuando estaba vivo. Su piel quizás un poco más pálida si era posible. Y en efecto, en sus manos descansaba la milésima grulla, la cual no había podido hacer realidad el deseo del japonés, y Alfred, él no había podido estar allí.

Como le hubiera gustado al americano, estar al lado de Kiku en sus último momentos, tomarlo de la mano y estar a su lado, pero había dejado la tierra solo. Alfred no pudo aguantar mas las lágrimas y empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Se puso al lado del japonés y le acarició el rostro como hizo la noche anterior. Se levantó un poco, lo justo para poder besarle la frente al chico. Incluso en sus último momentos había luchado para terminar las grullas. Aún habiendo fallecido el japonés cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Alfred.

En el rostro del joven fallecido descansaba una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera de felicidad, las mas hermosa que Alfred nunca había visto.

Kiku estaba sonriendo para Alfred.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, porque a mi me ha encantado. Lo siento, queria subir mas temprano pero estve una semana fuera y tenia el ordenador estropeado. Haciendo esta última parte he llorado, mucho y ahora si puedo decir que junto con alguna otra, esta es la mejor historia que he hecho._

_¿Reviews?_

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
